


haikyuu characters x male reader smut

by skullered



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dorms, M/M, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tie Kink, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullered/pseuds/skullered
Summary: the tags dont apply yet.. i will update them as i update this ficREQUESTS: OPEN
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

REQUESTS  
I would prefer if you followed the format below  
Character/s:  
(You can have more than one character, please no coaches unless you specify that your reader form is overage. I won't write underage reader x coach.)  
Is the reader (you) a top or bottom for this fic:  
What sort of personality is the reader? (Examples: Angry, Lazy, Shy)  
Is the reader tall, short or medium height. Also specify if you are taller or shorter than your chosen character/s. If more than one character, please tell me which ones you are taller than/shorter than.  
Kinks you want me to include in the fic? I will write pretty much anything.  
Basic plot? (I don't need a detailed one, but something along the lines of: finish practice, we go to his house, he takes me to his room and fucks me. That will do. I will write kinks and shit into it)  
Any more details you want me to include?

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO EXCLUDE ANYTHING. These can be triggers, since I do not want to trigger people with my writing.

Just a note: I will write pretty much anything, unless it makes me really uncomfortable. I am okay with things like non con, carelessness, piss kinks, IDK WHAT YALL ARE INTO BUT IM DOWN TO WRITE.   
I look forward to seeing requests.


	2. Atsumu & Osamu // Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Osamu want to get a reaction out of you.

The teasing had all started when you joined the Inarizaki Boys' Volleyball Team. You had joined along with a few others, among those were the Miya twins. You're calm and reserved, trying to keep to yourself, and overall a very good libero. You don't make unnecessary movements, and you are amazing at keeping the ball off the floor. You quickly became the regular libero by your second year.

But the Miya twins played alongside you, and nothing good can come out of that.

Being Kita's favourite for obvious reasons, they always playfully teased you. It wasn't in a hurtful way, but it was enough for you to start feeling angry. You'd never show your anger though. However, they were so desperate to get a reaction out of you. You never let them get their reaction. You barely spoke, let alone let out emotion anyway.

It became worse in your second year, when you were put in dorms with the Miya twins. And holy shit, that was hard. You had started having wet dreams about the two over the summer, and you knew you had to get rid of them before the school year. You had managed, it was going well for a solid 2 months. Until now. Two months of stopping it, it all came out on a saturday afternoon.

Shit, as soon as you entered that dream you knew what it'd be. But somehow, you couldn't escape it. It was a vague dream, felt like everything was flashing by. All you could remember was moaning both of their names, begging for them to fill me up with their cum.  
You wish it could've lasted just a little bit longer. However, all good things must come to an end. Soon enough, you were hastily opening your eyes, realising what just happened.

Your eyes stayed wide open, not daring to look around. Shit. You were facing the wall, but you could feel the presence of them in the room. If they heard you say anything, it was over. You could now feel the excessive tent in your sweatpants, not daring to look down at it. You just had to wait till they went away. You closed your eyes again.

They never went though. They must be doing homework or something. You decided to turn your body around, so you could face the dorm. That was a bad idea. Atsumu was sitting in his chair at his desk, although it was turned around to face you. He was on his phone. Osamu was leaning against the wall, looking right at you. He clicked his fingers two times, which got Atsumu's attention. He looked up from his phone and looked right over at you. A smirk quickly spread across his face. This couldn't be good. However, You stayed calm.

You were thankful for the blankets that covered the tent in your sweats, because there was no way you could let them see that.

Atsumu got out of his seat, whilst speaking to you "Had a good dream, Y/N?" He smirked at you, looking you directly in the eye. Osamu snickered loudly. Your eyes widened slightly. 

Before you could process what was happening fully, Atsumu had pulled the blankets down so they gathered at your ankles, and palmed your obvious erection. You didn't let out any noise, You had learnt how to keep quiet a long time ago, but your eyes widened even more. You stared into his eyes as stared back. Osamu then spoke up, "You were muttering our names in your sleep, and now you have an erection, what's this about?" 

"N- nothing.." You responded. Shit, You didn't mean for that stutter to slip. Your face paled.

Osamu smirked and walked over to you, bringing himself down to your bedside. He lifted your chin up and roughly kissed you. He eventually moved down to your neck, and started sucking and biting. You let out a quiet breathy moan. You felt another hand snake up your white t-shirt. You assumed it belonged to Atsumu. He toyed with your nipples, pinching them. You almost let out a moan. It all felt too good.

That's when you let those 2 words slip.

"F- fuck me..." 

Shit. You didn't mean to let that out. They had both heard it, evident in their pausing. You felt Osamu snicker on your skin. His rough words following "Sure, Y/N. I want to see your reaction."

Osamu climbed off of you, walking over to his closet. Atsumu roughly flipped you over, so you were lying on your stomach. He let you pull your shirt over your head, whilst he pulled your sweats off. He made you get on your knees, resting your head back on your pillow.  
"Spread your legs a little more for me, Y/N."  
God, that was hot. You pushed your knees further apart for him. You felt his big hands spread your ass cheeks apart, as his tongue was pushed inside you. You could feel it moving inside you, stretching you open. Your head was then lifted up by Osamu, who tied a big knot in the middle of his tie, pushing the knot into your mouth and tying it around your head, gagging you. Drool ran down your chin. He then tied another tie around your eyes, blinding you. This made you focus all your attention on the tongue that was making your hole gape open. He felt another tie bind his wrists together behind his back.

As soon as you thought you couldn't be any more helpless, you felt pull his tongue out of your hole. Osamu chucking two ties at him. You felt his hands roughly grab your ankles and tie them to both the bed corners, spreading your legs as widely as possible and leaving your stretched hole on display for them. One of twins smack your ass, but you don't know which one because the blindfold was still wrapped tightly around your head. 

You hear them mutter to each other before you hear them remove their clothes. You then feel one of them climb behind you, and you feel something poke at your entrance. You shudder as you feel the tip slowly sink into your hole.  
"Y/N, relax, you're too tight at the moment.." You hear Atsumu say. It must be Atsumu who is inside you. 

After a few moments, you feel someone undo the gag that is tied around your face. You can finally breathe through your mouth. You feel Atsumu's hands snake around you, one around your waist and one around your chest. He pulled you up, and fucked into you. The hand that is on your waist sneaked round to your cock, which he started pumping. Your mouth fell open, but you wouldn't let out a moan.

Atsumu slowly lowered you back down towards the bed, but this time Osamu's lips caught yours. Whilst Atsumu brought you up, Osamu had crawled under you. Osamu whispered into your hear huskily "You want 2 cocks in you, baby?" You noticeably gasped at the question, and Osamu snickered. Atsumu was still holding you up by the tie that was wrapped round your wrists, but he decided to undo it. 

Your arms fell either side of Osamu, who was lining himself up with your entrance. Atsumu stopped moving inside you, however his tip still pressed against your prostate roughly. You feel Osamu enter you, and once he was all the way inside they started moving. Atsumu's hand came back to your cock, and started jerking it at a decent speed.

That was enough for you to lose your mind. You let out a loud, long moan and your mouth fell open once again. The twins stayed silent at this, but you could feel their wide eyes looking at you. They wanted more, so they sped up their pace. Osamu ripped the tie that covered your eyes off, so that he could look into them and fully see your reactions. Both of their cocks were pounding into you, so much that your thighs had began shaking badly. You kept moaning, but quieter than before. 

You couldn't get any words out when you came, but your body tensed up and you came all over Atsumu's hand and Osamu's chest. A second later, you felt a warm substance begin to fill you up. Both of their thrusts got sloppier, and they both pulled out. 

Panting, you lay down on Osamu's chest, While Atsumu went to get something. There was a shit ton of their cum inside you, and it began to dribble out and run down your leg. Atsumu eventually came back into view with a dildo. Your eyes widened slightly.

"Y/N, you stay there on his chest, I'm going to fuck our cum back deep inside you."

You shuddered at these words, as you felt a dildo run along your leg and plunge back into your ruined hole. you let out a moan as it hit your prostate. Atsumu pulled it in and out a few times, before pushing it all the way inside and leaving it there. Feeling full, you quickly fell asleep on top of Osamu, who was just enjoying the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read over this yet, I honestly cannot bring myself to, so sorry if I made any mistakes. I will do it eventually..


End file.
